Ignoren a Rukia Kuchiki por favor
by SersiiPearce
Summary: Decir que mi mejor amigo murió, es una cosa. Decir que mi amigo me jodió y luego murió cinco meses después, es otra.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, aqui he venido nuevamente, esta vez con la adaptacion de mi segundo libro favorito: 'Ignoren a Vera Dietz, Por Favor', por supuesto, al IchiRuki :3 vale, creo que los dejare leer ^^

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, de ser asi algunas zorras estarian bien muertas :3 la historia, en si, tampoco me pertenece, es de la fantabulosa Amy Saring King, yo solo sirvo como medio para traerselas.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Antes de morir oculté mis secretos en el Roble Maestro. Esta historia trata sobre mi mejor amiga, Rukia Kuchiki, quien finalmente los encontró.

Ichigo Kurosaki (El pepinillo agrio en la Big Mac de Rukia)

Decir que mi amigo murió es una cosa. Decir que mi amigo me jadió y luego murió cinco meses después, es otra.

Rukia Kuchiki (Preparatoriana y técnico repartidor de pizzas)

* * *

**EL FUNERAL**

El pastor dice algo sobre que Ichigo era un espíritu libre. Lo es y no lo fue. Era libre porque por dentro estaba hecho nudos. Vivía con dificultades porque por dentro estaba muriendo. Ichigo hacía que los conflictos internos parecieran deliciosos.

El pastor dice algo sobre la vivaz e intensa personalidad de Ichigo. Yo me lo imagino dentro del ataúd blanco, con una servilleta de McDonald's en una mano y con un bolígrafo con punta de felpa lo imagino garabateando: "Dile a ese tipo que bese mi blanco y vivaz trasero. Nunca me conoció". Lo imagino estrujando la servilleta y tragándola. Lo imagino alcanzando su encendedor Zippo y accionándolo, ahí mismo, en su caja. Veo cómo la congregación, con lágrimas en los ojos, se distrae repentinamente con el humo que sale por las rendijas y se eleva.

¿Esta bien odiar a un chico muerto? ¿Incluso si alguna vez lo amé? ¿Incluso si fue mi mejor amigo? ¿Está bien odiarlo solo por estar muerto?

Papá no quiere que presencie el entierro, pero yo lo hago caminar conmigo al cementerio; él toma mi mano por primera vez desde que tenía doce años. El pastor dice algo sobre cómo volvemos a la tierra de la misma forma en que provenimos de ella, y yo siento que la hierba bajo mis pies sujeta mis tobillos y me jala hacia abajo. Me imagino a Ichigo en su ataúd, asintiendo con la cabeza, con la certeza de que el Gran Cazador había planeado que todo sucediera de esa forma. Lo imaginé riéndose mientras las poleas lo bajaban al hoyo. Lo escuché decir: "Oye, Rukia, no todos los días te baja a un hoyo un tipo con una verruga en la nariz, ¿verdad?". Miro al tipo que maneja la polea. Veo la hierba que se aferra a mis pies. Escucho un puñado de tierra que golpea el ataúd, escucho un sonido hueco, escondo mi rostro en el costado de papá, y lloro en silencio. Todavía no puedo creer que Ichigo en verdad este muerto.

La recepción se divide en cuatro grupos. Primero, está la familia de Ichigo. El señor y la señora Kurosaki y sus padres (los abuelos de Ichigo), los tíos y tías de Ichigo y siete primos. Aquí también se incluye a los viejos amigos de la familia y a los vecinos cercanos, así que ahí es donde terminamos papá y yo. Papá aún se siente incómodo asistiendo a eventos sociales sin mamá; me pregunta cuarenta y siete veces, entre la iglesia y el salón de banquetes, si estoy bien. Pero en realidad él se siente peor que yo. En especial cuando habla con los Kurosaki. Ellos saben que nosotros sabemos sus secretos porque vivimos al lado. Y saben que sabemos, que saben.

―Lo siento mucho. ― dice papá.

―Gracias, Byakuya. ― responde la señora Kurosaki. Hace calor afuera, es el primer día de septiembre, y la señora Kurosaki trae mangas largas.

Ambos se miran y yo abro la boca para decir algo, pero no sale nada. Me siento tan confundida sobre lo que debería sentir, que me lanzo a los brazos de la señora Kurosaki y gimo durante algunos segundos. Luego recobro la compostura y con el dorso de las manos enjugo mis mejillas. Papá saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco y me lo da.

―Lo siento. ― digo.

―Esta bien, Rukia. Eras su mejor amiga, esto debe ser terriblemente fuerte para ti.

No sabe cuánto. No había sido amiga de Ichigo desde abril, cuando me jodió por completo y comenzó a salir todo el tiempo con Orihime Inoue y esos losers de los 'Buscapleitos'

Déjenme decir que si creen que es mala onda que su mejor amigo muera, intenten esto: que su mejor amigo muera después de joderlos por completo. No hay mala onda más grande.

A la derecha de la esquina de la familia, está la esquina de a comunidad. Es una mezcla de vecinos, maestros y chicos que estudiaban con él un curso o dos. Algunos chicos de su equipo en la Pequeña Liga de Beisbol. Nuestra niñera de la infancia, el eterno amor platónico de Ichigo, está aquí con su nuevo esposo.

Después de la esquina de la comunidad, está el área de la gente oficial. Todos ahí están vestidos con un traje negro de algún tipo. El pastor habla con el director de la escuela, el doctor de la familia de Ichigo y dos tipos a quienes yo nunca había visto. Cuando termina todo el asunto inicial de la recepción, uno de los asistentes del pastor le pregunta a la señora Kurosaki si necesita algo. El señor Kurosaki se acerca y contesta por ella con severidad. Luego, el asistente le informa a la gente que ya esta listo el banquete. Es un proceso lento, pero al final la gente llega a la comida.

― ¿Quieres algo? ―pregunta papá.

Yo me niego con la cabeza

― ¿Segura?

Me siento. Él consigue un plato y sirve un poco de ensalada y queso cottage.

Al otro lado de la sala están los 'Buscapleitos', los nuevos amigos de Ichigo. Se mantienen cerca de la puerta y salen en grupos para fumar. La entrada está llena de colillas a pesar de que hay uno de esos ceniceros en forma de reloj de arena que evitan que el humo se esparza. Bloquean la puerta durante un rato, hasta que el gerente del salón les pide que se muevan. Lo hacen y ahora forman un círculo alrededor de Orihime Inoue como si fuera la desesperada viuda de Ichigo en lugar de ser la razón por la que está muerto.

Una hora después, papá y yo vamos camino a casa; me pregunta:

― ¿Tú sabes algo de lo que sucedió la noche del domingo?

―No. ― Mentira. Sí sé algo.

―Porque, si sabes, debes decirlo.

―Aja. Lo haría si supiera, pero no sé. ― Mentira. Sí sé. No diría nada si pudiera. No lo he hecho. No lo haré. No puedo hacerlo aún.

Al llegar a casa tomo una ducha porque no se me ocurre otra cosa. Me pongo el pijama a pesar de que apenas son las 7:30, me siento en el estudio con papá, quien lee el periódico. Pero no puedo quedarme quieta, entonces, camino hacia la cocina, deslizo la puerta de cristal y la cierro tras de mí en cuanto estoy dentro. En el patio hay un montón de tordos graznando como siempre lo hacen al anochecer. Miro al bosque, hacia la casa de Ichigo y vuelvo a entrar a casa.

― ¿Vas a estar bien mañana en la escuela? ―me pregunta papá.

―No ― le digo―. Pero supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ¿sabes?

―Sí, tal vez. ― dice. Pero él no estaba ahí en el estacionamiento el lunes pasado, cuando Orihime y los 'Buscapleitos', todos vestidos de negro, se reunieron alrededor del auto de ella a fumar. Papá no estaba ahí cuando ella gimió. Gimió con tal fuerza que la odié aún más de lo que ya la odiaba. Ni siquiera la mamá de Ichigo gemía tanto.

―Pues sí. Es la primera semana; de cualquier forma es sólo un repaso.

― ¿Sabes? Podrías pedir más horas en el trabajo. Tal vez eso te mantendría tu mente ocupada.

Creo que lo primero que se debe recordar acerca de mi padre es que, sin importar la gravedad del asunto, él siempre va a sugerir el trabajo como la mejor solución posible.

* * *

¿Y bien? Recuerden que vivo de reviews xD asi que espero uno al menos (mentira, espero mas Cx) asi que dejenme eso. By the way, no queria poner a Inoue :/ conforme vean la historia veran el por qué, pero Riruka me cae lo suficientemente bien como para no ponerla xD bueno ya, me calmo... COMENTEN!


	2. Chapter 2

Muajaja xD volvi :P la verdad es que los capitulos del libro son bastante cortos, casi drabbles, asi que no hay mucho problema en subir uno diario ^^ mil gracias a los que me mandaron un pequeño review, espero que les guste este cap.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, de ser asi algunas zorras estarian bien muertas :3 la historia, en si, tampoco me pertenece, es de la fantabulosa Amy Sarig King, yo solo sirvo como medio para traerselas.

* * *

**TRES MESES Y MEDIO DESPUES; UN JUEVES DE DICIEMBRE.**

Cumplí dieciocho años en octubre y dejé de ser cocinera de pizza para convertirme en repartidora. También pasé de tener veinte horas a la semana, a cuarenta, además del trabajo escolar. De cualquier manera, las únicas clases para las que vale la pena estudiar son Pensamiento Social Moderno y Vocabulario. PMS es una materia sencilla: todos los días discutimos un diferente artículo del periódico. Vocab son diez palabras a la semana (con puntos extra para las palabras que los estudiantes encuentren en la lectura diaria) que deben ser usadas en una oración.

Aquí estoy yo, utilizando la palabra _parsimonioso_ en una oración: Mi parsimonioso padre no entiende que una estudiante de preparatoria no debería tener un empleo de tiempo completo. No escucha cuando le explico que trabajar como repartidora de pizza, de las 4:00 a la medianoche, cada día entre semana, no es muy beneficioso para mis calificaciones. En lugar de comprender, mi parsimonioso padre de avienta un sermón de diez minutos sobre lo difícil que es trabajar para vivir y sobre cómo los chicos de hoy no lo entiendes porque les dan mesadas que no se han ganado.

En apariencia, todo es para construir el carácter.

En apariencia, la mayoría de los chicos debería estar agradecida.

Se supone que soy la única chica de mi escuela a la que "nuestra cultura de los privilegios" no está echando a perder.

Se supone que esto iba a mantener mi mente alejada de la muerte de Ichigo pero no ha funcionado hasta el momento, sólo empeoró las cosas. Mientras más trabajo, más me persigue él. Mientras más me sigue, más me fastidia con el asunto de que debo reivindicar su nombre. Mientras más me fastidia, más lo odio por dejarme con este desastre. O por dejarme y punto.

Estoy en el semáforo que se encuentra afuera de la escuela, deslizo la playera roja de Pizza Pagoda por mi cabeza. No me importa si despeina mi cabello porque necesito lucir un poco loca, despeinada y apática para lograr el acto de malabarismo que es conseguir buenas propinas y que no te asalten. Busco por debajo de mi asiento y siento el vidrio frío, cuando lo encuentro, lo deslizo por entre mis piernas y giro la tapa de metal. Dos tragos de vodka más tarde, mis ojos tienen lágrimas y mi garganta automáticamente rezonga "ahh" para deshacerse de la sensación de quemadura. No me juzguen, no me estoy emborrachando, estoy lidiando con la situación

Meto tres chicles 'Winterfresh' en mi boca, deslizo de nuevo la botella debajo de mi asiento y giro a la izquierda en el estacionamiento de Pizza Pagoda.

Mi jefa en Pagoda en una ciclista realmente cool que tiene los dientes amarillos y chuecos. Se llama Kukaku. Tenemos otros dos gerentes. Kaname es un hombre negro de un metro noventa y ocho, con gafas cuadradas de los años ochenta. Sajin tiene cuarenta y tantos, maneja un Porshe y vive con su mamá. Uno de los otros repartidores me dijo que Sajin tiene mucha plata y que sólo trabaja aquí por diversión. Pero yo no creo lo que dicen los otros repartidores porque la mayor parte del tiempo están drogados. Me han contado que cuando están drogados y trapean el piso o lavan los trastes después de que cerramos, no pueden mirar a Kukaku porque sus dientes los frikean.

Kukaku dirige el restaurante esta noche y, cuando entro, me sonríe, como un costal lleno de teclas de piano rotas, avejentadas por el sol. Me entrega mi sobre con cambio y el celular de Pagoda que voy a utilizar esta noche. Kaname esta cambiando sus recibos del día en la computadora que está detrás de la isla de acero inoxidable para condimentos.

―¡Hey, Rukia! ¿Qué onda?

―Hola, Kaname.

― ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te ves bien con ese uniforme? ― me pregunta. Lo hace por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Es lo que él considera un poco de plática cariñosa.

―Soló tú. ―le contesto.

―Es como si tú destino fuera ser técnico repartidor de pizza. ―añade. Luego cierra con fuerza en cajón del cambio y se contonea hasta el cuarto de atrás donde estoy. Ahí avienta el viejo saco del cambio sobre el escritorio de la oficina y, del gancho que está detrás de la puerta, retira su horrible chamarra de cuero estilo MC Hammer.

―El destino es una mierda. ―le contesto. Lo sé bien, he pasado toda mi vida tratando de evitar el mío.

* * *

¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :3 cada vez estamos mas cerca de descubrir que paso con Ichigo :3 ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

Uff... que semanas tan dificiles he vivido TT_TT pero estoy de vuelta con esta adaptacion ^.^ en fin... espero que os este gustando xD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, de ser asi algunas zorras estarian bien muertas :3 la historia, en si, tampoco me pertenece, es de la fantabulosa Amy Sarig King, yo solo sirvo como medio para traerselas.

* * *

**TE PREGUNTARAS DONDE ESTA MI MADRE**

Mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía doce. Encontró a un hombre que no era tan parsimonioso como mi padre y se mudó con él a Las Vegas, Nevada, a cuatro mil kilómetros de distancia. No me visita, no me llama. Me envía una tarjeta con cincuenta dólares en mi cumpleaños. Mi padre no deja de fastidiar hasta que llevo el dinero al banco y lo deposito. Y así, por los seis años que ha estado afuera, tengo trescientos treinta y siete dólares que prueban que sí tengo una madre.

Papá dice que treinta y siete dólares son un buen interés. No se da cuenta de la ironía. No puede aceptar que la palabra interés encaje con otra cosa que no sea dinero porque, como es contador, para él todo tiene que ver con el dinero.

Yo creo que tener treinta y siete dólares si una madre, sin visitas ni llamadas, es un interés de mierda.

Me tuvo a los diecisiete. Supongo que debo sentirme agradecida de que se haya quedado los doce miserables años que estuvo por aquí. Supongo que debo sentirme afortunada de que no me haya dado en adopción o de que no me haya abortado en la clínica que esta detrás del boliche, esa que todo mundo cree que los chicos no conocemos.

Ella y papá crecieron juntos. Eran vecinos, así como Ichigo y yo. "Seguí mi corazón", me dice papá. Que bueno. Ahora está aquí atorado conmigo y con tres libreros llenos de mierda zen para la superación personal. No tiene amigos y conserva esa asombrosa destreza que tiene para cercenar cualquier cosa que tenga remota importancia.

Papá me dijo la verdad sobre mi mamá cuando cumplí trece.

―Estoy seguro de que este tema nunca saldrá a la luz, pero en caso de que así sea, quiero que sepas la verdad.

Chécalo. Cada vez que una conversación inicia de esta manera, mejor sujétate.

―Cuando apenas eras una pequeña bebé, tu mamá consiguió un empleo en Joe's.

Claro que yo no entendía nada de eso, tenía trece años y no se me hubiera ocurrido que Joe's era uno de esos antros donde llevas tu propia cerveza y las mujeres bailan medio desnudas para que les coloquen billetes en las tangas.

― ¿Qué es Joe's?

Sin pena, ni noción de lo mal que podría recibir la noticia, mi padre me dijo:

―Un club de strippers.

Y _eso_ sí sabía yo lo que era.

― ¿Mamá era una… una… desnudista?

Él asintió.

―Y la gente, ¿lo sabe?

―Soló la gente que andaba por aquí en ese tiempo, quienquiera que la conociera. ― En cuanto noto mi molestia, comenzó a tener algo de problema para continuar. ―Fue solo unos meses, Rukia. Quería recobrar la libertad que tenía antes de dejar la escuela, antes de que la corrieran de su casa y antes de que tuviera, eh, un bebé a tan corta edad. Ella quería algo que nunca pudo volver a tener. ―Me dijo. Tartamudeaba y sus palabras eran incomprensibles. ―Ella, ella, eh… supongo que deseaba algo que no pudo encontrar sino hasta que huyó con Renji.

Renji había sido el podiatra de mamá y papá.

Papá solía permanecer en la sala de espera jugando crucigramas mientras mamá estaba en esas inusualmente largas consultas en las que le revisaban las verrugas.

Cuando lo necesita, de vez en cuando, papá todavía se lanza a las reuniones de AA. Dice que el alcoholismo es una maldición. Que yo no debo probar alcohol porque hay una maldición en la familia. "Mi padre era un alcohólico y también lo era su padre."

Bien, pues si es tan sencillo que mi destino lo definan mis parientes, entonces supongo que estoy destinada a convertirme, cualquier día de estos, en una ebria que abandona sus estudios, se embaraza y termina de desnudista.

* * *

Wow... no me imagino a Hisana asi... y menos con Renji xD pero no tenia a nadie mas que poner asi que... ahi lo tienen, la pareja mas crack del mundo xD


	4. Chapter 4

No tengo mucho que hacer hoy xD asi que subo otro capitulo xD la verdad es que ya tengo los primeros quince, pero los subire de a poco xD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, de ser asi algunas zorras estarian bien muertas :3 la historia, en si, tampoco me pertenece, es de la fantabulosa Amy Sarig King, yo solo sirvo como medio para traerselas.

* * *

**JUEVES, DE 4:00 P.M. AL CIERRE.**

La hora pico de las cenas da comienzo a como a las 5:15. Justo cuando suena el teléfono dos mientras Kukkaku toma una orden en el teléfono uno. Poco después, mientras Neliel toma una orden en el teléfono dos, suena el tres. El manejo de la tienda es una locura como hasta las 7:00. Pero siempre lo afrontamos bien.

Hay tres repartidores activos y nos organizamos para que todo el tiempo quede solo uno en la tienda. Kukkaku organiza las entregas y para cuando llegamos siempre tiene preparada la siguiente. Ella puede recordar qué orden lleva Coca, cuál Sprite, y en cuál debemos incluir ensalada de col. Durante dos horas me convierto en una máquina de hacer dinero que maneja, toca puertas y sonríe. Soy perfecta para el trabajo. Mi celular de Pagoda no suena jamás porque nunca olvido nada. Les caigo bien a los clientes y me dan propinas, las guardo en una bolsa arrugada de Dunkin' Donuts que guardo en el piso, debajo de mi asiento.

Cuando regreso a casa, después de la última entrega, Ichigo me obliga a sacar el cd de Sam Cooke de papá y a encender la radio. Me hace sintonizar Hard Rock 102.4, donde están tocando una canción de AC/DC que odio, pero que escucho de cualquier manera.

Doy vuelta a la izquierda en el McDonald's y me formo en el Auto-Mac. Me hice adicta a los nuevos sándwiches del menú que se llama Bueno-para-ti, los que tienen uvas, pero siempre pido una malteada de chocolate, así que, en realidad, no es que quiera ser muy saludable o algo por el estilo.

―Pase a la primera ventanilla.

Ahí me espera la chica con el brazo extendido. ¿Acaso no sabe que la gente necesita un minuto para sacar el dinero? Me pone cara mientras busco cinco billetes de dólar en mi bolsa de Dunkin' Donuts. No me dice gracias.

―Pase a la segunda ventanilla.

En lugar de regresar a Pizza Pagoda, rodeo el estacionamiento y encuentro un lugar oscuro entre los postes de iluminación. Dejo el auto encendido para mantener la calefacción. Hace frío esta noche. Segunda semana de diciembre y, cada mañana durante ocho días, he tenido que usar la espátula para quitar el hielo al coche. Mientras como, una uva se empeña en saltar del sándwich en mi regazo, donde coloqué algunas servilletas. La recojo y la meto en mi boca, pero salta hacia afuera, como si en lugar de resbalarse por entre mis dedos, la controlara un hilo.

―Déjame en paz, Ichigo.― me río.

Tomo la uva una vez más, la sostengo con fuerza y la meto a mi boca. Como la mitad del sándwich y, como me siento llena, lo guardo en la envoltura y lo coloco de nuevo en la bolsa. Recojo las servilletas de mi regazo y también las meto en la bolsa. Quedan cuatro servilletas en el asiento del pasajero y presiono el botón para abrir la guantera, donde hay cien servilletas por lo menos. Acomodo cuatro más, y la cierro.

Luego, abro de nuevo la guantera, saco una y busco un marcador Sharpie de punta fina que tengo en el bolso. Alumbrada por la tenue luz de los reflectores del estacionamiento de McDonald's, escribo _te extraño, Ichigo,_ en la esquina. Luego la doblo y la pongo en mi bolsillo. Imagino que me observa mientras lo hago. Como que siento su desilusión porque no la quemé, no me la comí, ni hice con ella alguna de las cosas que él haría con sus garabatos.

Rodeo el edificio por la parte de atrás y me dirijo al tambo de basura del Auto-Mac, veo cuántas bolsas cayeron fuera del receptáculo, cuántos derramamientos hay en el frente, cuántos conductores, en lugar de abrir la puerta e intentar de nuevo tirar las bolsas al tambo, sólo dejaron ahí su basura para que el viento la arrastrara. Conduzco hasta allá, arrojo la bolsa y después salgo a la avenida principal, hacia Pizza Pagoda. A una cuadra de distancia, saco la servilleta de mi bolsillo, rasgo el mensaje y lo coloco en mi lengua. Tomo un trago, respiro para apaciguar el calor de mi garganta y luego lo ahogo llenándome la boca con malteada de chocolate.

Antes de bajarme del auto, saco mi lista de Vocab de la semana. Mañana es viernes, día de examen. Ésta es una de las razones por las que me encanta la clase de Vocab. Todas las semanas es lo mismo. El horario de clases no se modifica: la lista el lunes, las oraciones son para el miércoles, y el viernes examen. Todos los estudiantes saben qué esperar. Desearía que la señora Buchman dirigiera el mundo para que la vida fuera tan sencilla como su clase.

* * *

¿Y BIEN? espero que os haya gustado :3 a mi me esta encantando! . dejenme reviews por favor :D LOS AMO!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Lin-chan volvio! okno xD si ayer anduve por aca :P pero bueno, otro cap de esta historia que me encanta ^w^ y bueno... vamos a empezar a saber cosas a partir de estos capitulos, aun falta mucho para saberlo todo y la autora disfruta diciendo algo y luego cambiandolo, se parece a Noriaki-sensei... en fin, 'disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, de ser asi algunas zorras estarian bien muertas :3 la historia, en si, tampoco me pertenece, es de la fantabulosa Amy Sarig King, yo solo sirvo como medio para traerselas.

* * *

**JUEVES, DE 4:00 P.M. AL CIERRE**

Son poco después de las 9:00. Ya solo queda el equipo de cierre: dos repartidores, un pizzero/cocinero, y Kukkaku.

―Rukia, ¿vas a hacer la ruta del pueblo?

Miro a mí alrededor. Soy la única repartidora en la tienda.

―Supongo que sí.

― ¿Podrías esperar un segundo y pasar a dejar esta en el camino?

Es en el Bar Fred's, en la última esquina antes de llegar a puente que lleva al pueblo. Reviso la hora de las órdenes y hago los cálculos. Treinta minutos no es tanto tiempo como crees. Toma quince minutos preparar la pizza, entonces sólo me quedan otros quince minutos para llevarla a la puerta del cliente. Hacer una escala en Fred's va a arruinar toda mi ruta del pueblo.

―Voy a llegar tarde al lugar de la calle Cotton.

Kukkaku saca la pizza para el Bar Fred's un poco antes de tiempo, la mete a la caja y corta los triángulos. "La gente de la calle Cotton puede besarme el trasero si tiene algún problema", dice.

Empaco las tres órdenes del pueblo y las meto por separado en bolsas térmicas, tomo un six-pack de Coca y uno de Sprite, y meto todo al auto.

Cuando salgo, Kaien está regresando de su última entrega. Me gusta pero tiene veintitrés, así que no debería fijarme en él. Es sólo que me siento sola desde que murió Ichigo y Kaien tiene ese aroma familiar de fumador. Además es guapo y le gusta escuchar el mismo tipo de música que a mí. La llama _ecléctica, _que es mucho mejor que el nombre que le pusieron los idiotas de la escuela.

Manejo por el inclinado y vacío estacionamiento hacia la avenida principal y ahí giro a la izquierda para ir al pueblo. Cuando llego al Bar Fred's, me detengo, subo dos llantas a la banqueta y enciendo las intermitentes. Tomo la bolsa caliente con diseño de ajedrez blanco y rojo donde viene la orden. Abro la puerta para entrar al deprimente antro lleno de humo donde Tammy Wynnette canta "Stand by Your Man". Hago entregas al Fred's unas tres noches por semana; dos de esas noche siempre se escucha Tammy Wynnette y, sin importar qué cantidad de buena música que escuche después, esa canción siempre se me queda en la cabeza.

Pero las verdaderas razones por las que odio ir al Bar Fred's son: los clientes se me quedan viendo y me ponen los pelos de punta. El noventa por ciento de las veces, se les olvida darme propina. Hay maquinitas de pinball en la parte de atrás y eso me recuerda demasiado al bar donde le pasan cosas muy mala onda al personaje de Jodie Foster en Acusados.

Manejo por el puente hacia al pueblo. El pueblo más blanco sobre la Tierra, o, para ser más precisos, el que alguna vez fue el pueblo más blanco sobre la Tierra hasta que llegaron los mexicanos. Cuando pasas los viejos y atestados suburbios donde las grandes casas victorianas yacen en la colina, y pasando las hileras de casas con cúpulas, se vuelve un pueblo feo, una mezcolanza de piedras de asfalto de los años cuarenta, ladrillos de todos los colores y concreto gris. Hay mucha basura y demasiada gente que todo el tiempo se ve enojada. Papá dice que no siempre fue así. Dice que los mexicanos no tienen la culpa de que el Consejo de la ciudad haya preferido gastar el dinero en iniciativas de nuevos artistas y en un enorme y brillante estado de beisbol, en lugar de poner más policías en las calles. Así que ahora, mientras en el centro hay vino, queso y partidos, la pobreza a tomado el control y el crimen se ha disparado en el distrito residencial. Yo seguro mis puertas porque ya es suficiente que mi coche clase mediero (con la calcomanía que dice _Haz el bien sin mirar a quién _en la defensa) llame la atención, y ni mencionar la banderita de Pizza Pagoda adherida al techo con una ventosa.

Llego a las vías den tren y, cuando bajo la velocidad para pasarlas, sale una mujer drogada de entre la oscuridad y se quita el top de lentejuelas que le sostiene las bubis. Yo miro al camino y continúo manejando. Trato de no pensar en mi madre y me hago una notita mental para dejar de tomar la calle Jefferson en mi camino al pueblo.

Hago la entrega de la calle Cotton un minuto tarde pero parece que no lo notan o no les importa. El tipo ni siquiera me mira, me da un billete de $20 y murmura: "Guarda el cambio", lo que se traduce como una propina de dos dólares y cuatro centavos para mí. Extraño para una entrega del pueblo. Dos palabras más en mi camino a la tienda: una familia con niños hiperactivos que se quedan con un dólar de mi propina, y un viejo que ordenó un sándwich italiano grande caliente, y que paga con la cantidad exacta. Me sonríe y ladea la cabeza cuando descubre que soy una chica.

―Ten cuidado. ―dice.

Regreso manejando por el camino largo, sobre la montaña con las peligrosas curvas en S, y hacia la enorme, brillante y chillona pagoda que observa a nuestro pueblo. La mayoría de la gente considera que la pagoda es una linda atracción turística y que le da un toque extravagante a nuestro aburrido y pequeño pueblo perdido. Yo creo que es una monstruosidad. Pero, por otra parte, crecí a tan sólo una cuadra de ella y conozco su historia. Mientras subo por la colina, baja la velocidad del auto y el motor ruge por el esfuerzo. Por fin llego a la cima, paso por el doloroso anuncio de neón rojo y bajo por la calle Overlook hasta llega a casa.

La luz de la sala está encendida y puedo ver el cambiante brillo de la televisión. Lo más probable es que papá esté ignorando la película, sin volumen, del canal 17 al mismo tiempo que hojea el periódico de hoy. Él nunca sube el volumen si no es necesario. Una vez le pregunté por qué no sólo apagaba la televisión y ya.

―Hay algo en ella que me hace sentir que no estoy solo. ― me dijo.

Apuesto que hay millones de personas que estarían de acuerdo con él. Pero yo no. Yo prefiero sentir algo real en lugar de fingir que algo no es lo que es. (¿Quién fue el maestro zen que dijo: "Si quieres ahogarte, no te tortures en agua poco profunda."?)

* * *

¿Y bien? Se que aun esta medio apagada y apenas vamos a saber lo que paso realmente con Ichigo, el mega shock que viene en los proximos capitulos es el secreto que ocultan los Kurosaki u.u pobre Masaki... pero bueno, NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW, ¿okay? ¡LOS AMO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE!


	6. Chapter 6

¡VOLVI! xD anduve... muerta un tiempo xD pero vuelvo con un capitulo más de esta loca historia Cx

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, de ser asi algunas zorras estarian bien muertas :3 la historia, en si, tampoco me pertenece, es de la fantabulosa Amy Sarig King, yo solo sirvo como medio para traerselas.

* * *

**UN BREVE COMENTARIO DE BYAKUYA KUCHIKI, EL PAPÁ DE RUKIA.**

Mi madre hizo lo mejor que pudo estando sola. No impidió que me convirtiera en alcohólico. No impidió que dejara la preparatoria y que embarazara a la vecina. Tampoco impidió que me preguntara cómo habría sido la vida si hubiera tenido un padre. Creo que perder un padre le quita confianza a un niño. Estoy tratando de encontrar otras formas de enseñarle a Rukia a mejorar su autoestima. Como mi papá me abandono cuando tenía tres años, no tengo idea de lo que debe hacer un padre, así que me las voy arreglando sobre la marcha.

Cuando era niño. Un día, al fondo del cajón de ropa interior de mi madre, encontré un video del show de televisión _The Midnight special _de 1973. Eso fue cuando ella trabajaba como secretaria en la oficina del contratista local de plomería. Leí la etiqueta al frente. Decía "Ginrei Grande". Así llamaba ella a mi padre porque mi hermano mayor era Ginrei Junior. Metí el video en la videocasetera y lo vi. Billy Preston tocó algunos temas, y detrás de él, estaba mi padre: un hippie flaco de cabello largo tocando el saxofón. Aparte de algunas fotografías en sobres viejos, ese video fue lo único que llegue a tener de él porque cuando se fue no dejó su dirección ni un número telefónico. Vi el video hasta que la cinta se desgastó. Compré todos los discos de Billy Preston y me dejé crecer el cabello.

Rukia no sabe lo afortunada que es de haber pasado los años más importantes de su vida con su madre.

Unos mese antes de que Hisana descubriera que estaba embarazada de Rukia, fuimos a la pagoda y escalamos por las rocas; estábamos en lo alto de la ciudad. Salíamos por temporadas desde que estábamos en secundaria, pero apenas habíamos comenzado a pasar al siguiente nivel, en el asiento trasero de mi mugroso Ford Tempo. Hisana era un año menor, así que yo tenía dieciocho cuando ella tenía diecisiete.

― ¿Conoces la historia de este lugar? ― pregunté.

― ¿Me estás preguntando si me interesa? ― dijo ella mientras doblaba su tare para hacer un avioncito.

― ¿Vives en este pueblo y no conoces la historia de la pagoda?

―No.

― ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

―No. ― me dijo, haciendo ruido con su goma de mascar.

Lanzó el avioncito. La corriente lo atrapó y lo hizo girar hacia abajo, hacia el pueblo, como una promesa de algo bueno. Estiré la mano para alcanzar otra hoja de tarea. Ella me dio una y comenzó a doblar la siguiente. Hicimos avioncitos con la tarea durante dos horas más, imaginando quién los encontraría y dónde aterrizarían, preguntándonos si alguien llegaría a verlos en vuelo, así como nosotros los veíamos: libres, temerarios y yéndose en picada con las corrientes, así como nosotros nos sentíamos, como adolescentes enamorados.

Luego llegó Rukia.

Al principio fue difícil, pero lo superamos. Cuando dejé de beber y comencé a ganar más dinero en el pequeño despacho de contabilidad donde estaba haciendo mi internado, compramos una casa en la calle Overlook. Hisana dijo que era sagrada porque estaba muy cerca de la pagoda, a pesar de que nunca le interesó escuchar su sórdida y no muy sagrada historia. A mí me gustaba porque estaba alejada de los sucios suburbios en que ambos habíamos crecido. Los tres nos subíamos a los árboles y plantábamos jardines. Hisana crío una nidada de pollos durante todo un año y vendió los huevos orgánicos en el mercado local de granjeros. Le enseñamos a Rukia sobre la naturaleza y ecología. Dábamos paseos, íbamos de excursión y nos manteníamos saludables.

Luego, cuando Rukia tenía doce años, Hisana de dejó. Nunca llamó ni escribió, nunca le volvió a importar: igual que a mi papá.

Cuando Rukia cumplió dieciséis, cuatro años después de que Hisana se fuera, la llevé a la pagoda y volé avioncitos de papel con ella. Le pregunté si quería conocer la historia de cómo construyeron la pagoda, y me dijo que sí. Entonces se la conté y fue como si todo se hubiera arreglado en mi vida de nuevo. Vi cómo bajaban los avioncitos planeando hacia la ciudad y me sentí redimido y completo. Recuerdo que pensé: "Byakuya Kuchiki, por fin has crecido, hijo."

Calculo que gasté más de dos mil trecientos dólares en libros de autoayuda, seminarios y videos para convertirme en el hombre que Hisana habría querido que fuera. Pero creo que todo se solucionó cuando vi a Rukia grande, casi de la misma edad que tenía su madre cuando nos sentábamos en el mismo lugar haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Me preguntó sobre su abuelo y le mostré el video de YouTube en que Billy Preston sale tocando en _The Midnight Special_. Ella cree que me parezco a él. Yo no lo creo porque tengo el cabello oscuro de mi madre, pero Rukia insiste en que tengo los ojos de mi padre. De cualquier forma, me convertí en un alcohólico igual que él, e igual que su padre, de quién mi madre nos contó, a mí y mis hermanos, unos cinco años demasiado tarde. Es por eso que le estoy diciendo a Rukia todo sobre mí y Hisana _ahora._ Le estoy dando la oportunidad de evadir su destino. El secreto está en recordar que el cambio puede ser tan fácil como tú lo decidas. El secreto está en recordar que tú eres el jefe.


	7. Chapter 7

El más pequeño :3 no, no sera el único que suba hoy, ya tengo el ocho listo es solo que he tenido muchos problemas -.- pero eso se los contare luego!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, de ser asi algunas zorras estarian bien muertas :3 la historia, en si, tampoco me pertenece, es de la fantabulosa Amy Sarig King, yo solo sirvo como medio para traerselas.

* * *

**LA PAGODA TAMBIÉN HACE UN BREVE COMENTARIO.**

Técnicamente, volar avioncitos de papel desde aquí es como tirar basura. Tirar basura te puede costar una multa de trescientos dólares, incluso si consideras que volar avioncitos es una metáfora de encontrarte a ti mismo. Y por favor, ¿a quién llamas monstruosidad? Debiste haber visto esta montaña cuando los canteros acabaron con ella en 1905. Era como un montón de mierda de gis. En serio, nunca has visto un adefesio similar.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien, acá esta el otro :3 ya saben que los capítulos de este fic son pequeños :3 así los hizo la autora del libro y yo solo hago una fiel adaptación, claro que solo cambio un par de cosillas ^w^ disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, de ser asi algunas zorras estarian bien muertas :3 la historia, en si, tampoco me pertenece, es de la fantabulosa Amy Sarig King, yo solo sirvo como medio para traerselas.

* * *

**JUEVES, DE 4:00 P.M. AL CIERRE.**

Son casi las 10:00 cuando vuelvo a la tienda y Neliel –la estirada ex porrista ahora convertida en trabajadora al servicio de la comida que está en residencia en Pagoda– se encuentra en la parte de atrás alistando todo. Preparó un gran recipiente de masa y ahora lo pesa, forma las porciones y las deja caer en las charolas que se irán al congelador para convertirse en las pizzas de mañana.

Kukkaku está en la oficina terminando la nómina de los repartidores que trabajan medio tiempo mientras fuma un largo cigarrillo mentolado y escucha una estación de Hard rock. Suena "Free Bird" y ella sube el volumen. Kaien está en la escalera de atrás doblando cajas de pizza. Me doy cuenta de que está preparando las grandes, así que saco un paquete de cajas pequeñas que no han sido dobladas, tomo un cúter, corto el plástico que las envuelve y me pongo cómoda junto a él con la pila de cajas a mi izquierda. A veces, cuando están aquí los repartidores de medio tiempo y no hay entregas pendientes, hacemos concursos. Yo puedo doblar una caja en cuatro segundos. Mi mejor tiempo hasta ahora es de trece cajas en un minuto. Kaien me lleva la delantera por una: él dobla catorce.

Pero hoy no nos apresuramos.

Neliel pasa por ahí en su camino al baño y nos mira feo, como diciendo que estamos sentados demasiado cerca, y Kaien, por diversión, espera a escuchar el inodoro y se desliza hasta pegar con mi cadera y me rodea con su fuerte brazo. Cuando sale Neliel, me da un beso en la mejilla y suspira ruidosamente. Neliel pone cara y levanta las manos molesta. Kaien no sabe que sentir su respiración junto a mi oreja es lo más lindo que he sentido en la vida y, cuando me sonrojo, él está demasiado ocupado rockeando al ritmo de "Free Bird" como para darse cuenta.

Es una noche floja de jueves y los teléfonos se mantienen en silencio. No hay partidos en la televisión. Tendremos suerte si hacemos otra pizza de aquí a la medianoche, la hora oficial del cierre. Terminamos de doblar nuestras cincuenta cajas cada uno, y comenzamos con las tareas del cierre.

― ¿Quieres refrigerados o platos? ― me pregunta Kaien mientras endereza la torre de calas recién dobladas con el mango de una escoba.

Odio los dos.

―No puedo enfrentar lavar los platos otra vez esta noche.

Así que voy al frente de la tienda y comienzo a llenar en refrigerador con six-packs; de vez en cuando veo mi reflejo en las enormes ventanas de vidrio que forman el muro del frente. Paso unos diez minutos ahí antes de que se abra la puerta y por ella entren los mil Ichigos.

Traen puesta su camiseta favorita, la de Sonic Youth que tiene un agujero al frente del hombro izquierdo. También traen sus jeans predilectos, los Levi's 501 manchados de grasa con los botones desgastados. No hablan, sólo entran volando, me rodean y de se inflan para llenar todo el espacio y sacarme el aire de los pulmones. Me sofoco.

Miro al más cercano y puedo ver a través de su piel traslúcida. Le digo:

―Tú no eres Ichigo. ― le digo.

―Ichigo esta muerto

Me sonríe. Veo cuatro ojos detrás de su máscara de Ichigo. Ocho ojos. Veo dieciséis ojos. Treinta y dos. Es un alienígena. Es del espacio. Es un niño asustando. Es un embrión. Es un sueño.

― ¿Dijiste algo? ― pregunta Neliel asomando la cabeza por la esquina donde prepara un gran recipiente de salsa.

Volteo a mirarla, y ellos se han ido.

* * *

¿Y bien? :3 no seáis malos y regalarme un review ¿va? ^o^ bueno, los dejo que ando apuradita! xD LOS AMO!


End file.
